Reading text in electronic documents such as e-mails, web pages, PDF (Portable Document Format) files, and the like is a task that many people perform on a routine basis. In cases where the electronic documents to be read are large and/or significant in number, it can be time-consuming to thoroughly ascertain the nature of each document's content due to the need to read (or at the very least, skim) through the entireties of the documents. Accordingly, it would be useful to have computer-implemented techniques that allow individuals to more quickly and efficiently comprehend and extract textual information from electronic documents.